


Their Limits

by Blood_On_Glass



Category: The Infernal Devices
Genre: Emetophilia, Vomiting, Whump, sick!Jem, sick!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_On_Glass/pseuds/Blood_On_Glass
Summary: Jem is sick. Will is sick. So, naturally, they decide to go hunting for demons.





	Their Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Includes vomiting. Of course.

The prompt was “I can’t sit up any longer”. I hope you enjoy this one! 

 

 

The black ichor was mixing into the water at their feet as they continued to fight for their lives. It had been raining for three days straight with no sign of stopping and Will and Jem found themselves caught in the middle. “Gavreel,” Will whispered, lighting up his seraph blade as he lunged at the demon. He barely dodged out of the way in time as the demon’s talons swiped at his throat. Will was alone in this fight, something that he had been expecting for a while now. Jem was with him, but no where near capable of fighting with a demon in his condition. Jem had a cough all day, a sign that his medicine was low which meant he was going to be slow all day. Halfway through the fight, Will propped Jem up against the side of the building out of harm’s way, ignoring the way Jem protested as blood oozed from his mouth with each racking cough. Jem had protested that Will couldn’t fight this on his own.

And as Will just barely missed another fatal attack, he was starting to think Jem was right. 

He lunged at the demon again, missing by a much greater distance than the last. Will knew he was slower than usual today which was putting him at a dangerous disadvantage. That morning, he had woken up feeling run down and shaky and if it weren’t for Charlotte’s instance, he wouldn’t have gone out to the fight in the first place. Now, he wished he had told her how poorly he had been feeling because now he was about to die for his stubbornness.

The demon knocked the blade out of his hand and Will watched it fall to the pavement with a loud clang. This was it. He was unarmed and defenseless. To make matters worse, he was cornered. There was no grabbing Jem and running for help. There was no running at all. He was trapped.

The demon closed in and raised a long, taloned limb. Will closed his eyes, ready for the final blow. “I’m sorry, James,” he found himself whispering. However, the blow never came. Suddenly ichor was splattering his entire body as the demon let out a loud, painful wail. It fell to the pavement dead, it’s body slowly melting in the water. Will looked up and saw Jem standing there, a look of disapproval on his pale face.

“Apologise to me for something like that again, and I will give you a reason to be really sorry.”

Will looked at Jem in surprise before feeling ashamed. It was so very rare that Jem expressed actual anger with anyone, especially him. However, the rage was evident in Jem’s silver eyes and Will knew exactly why. They’re one rule with their friendship has always been to never give up on each other or themselves. “James-”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were ill?” Jem demanded, looking exasperated. Will could handle the exasperation as that was typical. Besides, it was certainly better than anger.

“You were feeling ill too,” he protested weakly, straightening up.

“I always feel ill,” Jem pointed out. He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but his body was taken over by harsh coughs that brought up blood. The scene was familiar and happened more and more frequently as Jem got older, but it would always be terrifying to watch.

Will acted quickly and rushed forward, catching Jem in his arms as his Parabatai slumped backward. “James,” he scolded lightly, brushing back silver hair. The rain was still pouring down on the two of them and Will wrapped his coat over Jem’s skinny frame. “You are a mess, my friend.”

“I still look more put together than you,” Jem pointed out with a laugh. “I wish we had thought to ask Thomas to wait with the carriage. Now we have to walk and I don’t imagine either of us are up for the trip.”

“You’re right there.” Will put his hand on Jem’s back, looking at him with his blue eyes full of concern. “Can you walk?”

Jem shook his head and began to make his way out of the alley. “Of course I can, can you?”

Jem didn’t actually sound so sure, but Will wasn’t sure of himself either. Still, he nodded and followed his Parabatai to begin their long walk home in the rain.

It hadn’t taken long for Jem to admit that he needed a break. The confession didn’t surprise Will as Jem hadn’t stopped coughing for a few minutes now. The blood on his hand was quickly washed away by the rain, but it didn’t wash away Will’s worry. Especially as Jem slowly slid down the side of a building, not caring that the pavement beneath him was soaking wet. Will crouched beside Jem, feeling quite poorly himself.

“I can’t sit up any longer,” Jem whispered as he coughed again. Will sat down next to his Parabatai so his shoulder could be used as a pillow.

“I’m about there myself,” Will confessed after a long pause. His hand was shaking as he ran it through his black hair and if it weren’t for the fact that he needed to get Jem home, he would have just curled up in a ball on the wet pavement to sleep.

“Do you suppose we’ll make it?” Jem asked, his voice muffled slightly by Will’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Will promised. “I must have just caught cold from all the rain. Truly, I’m fine. I just needed a little rest.” Will still made no move to stand, however, and he felt the breakfast in his stomach begin to slosh around. Will brought a hand to his mouth, swallowing back a gag before lowering it again. He needed to stay strong for Jem and get his friend home to bed. Then he could worry about himself.

Jem lifted his head slightly, looking at Will with concern in his silver eyes. “Are you going to be sick?” he asked.

Will swallowed thickly and hesitated for just a moment. “No.”

Jem didn’t look like he was buying any of that. “Really? Well, alright.” There was a pause and Will was beginning to think Jem was actually going to let this go. However, he was proven wrong. “Breakfast was splendid today, wouldn’t you agree?”

Will bit back a groan and rested a hand on his stomach, trying to make the action seem unintentional. “Same as always. Not worth talking about.”

“I disagree,” Jem murmured tiredly. But Will knew exactly what his friend was doing. “Sophie really outdid herself. Usually when I’m feeling poorly, I just eat toast, but today I couldn’t help but have some of the eggs. Though they were a little runny…”

Will gagged loudly and put a hand to his mouth. “James,” he whined, listening as his stomach groaned with the description of breakfast. “Alright, fine. I lied. I do think I’m going to be sick.”

Jem straightened up, despite the movement looking like it was difficult for him. “Sorry, Will. You wouldn’t have admitted it otherwise.”

Will’s hand was still covering his mouth and he felt tears well in his eyes as he gagged again. He continued to swallow thickly, hoping to stop the inevitable. He was not going to be sick. Not in front of Jem who needed him. He gagged again and a panicky groan escaped him before he could stop it. He felt Jem begin to push him forward so he was leaning down, his head in between his knees.

“You can’t fight it forever.”

Oh, but he could try. A soft belch escaped him and it brought up a splash of liquid. Will swallowed it down quickly, but the taste only made him gag again. He couldn’t get the image of breakfast out of his mind and he suddenly remembered watching as Henry poured syrup all over his eggs, too caught up in reading to notice. The imagery made Will gag again and this time he couldn’t swallow down the vomit that rose to his throat. He threw up on the wet pavement, barely being able to take in a breath as it happened again.

“Oh, Will,” Jem softly scolded, followed by a harsh cough. “We really must get you home.”

Even with vomit hanging from his pale lips, Will shook his head. “I will be fine, James. You on the other hand, we need to get you home.”

“We both need to get home,” Jem said with a soft sigh. “Can you stand? I’m feeling a bit better after resting for a bit.”

Will didn’t believe that for a second, but he also knew Jem must know there wasn’t much of a choice. “Just a moment, James. I’m not entirely sure I’m done.” Sure enough, he gagged again, bringing up a large stream of vomit. “Breakfast isn’t nearly as good coming back up,” he grunted before spitting onto the ground.

“Finished?”

“For now.”

“Good.” Jem slowly stood up, bracing himself on the wall. Will took the hand that Jem reached out with, standing up as well, keeping one arm wrapped around his middle.

“I feel like I’ve gone ten round with that giant worm,” Will mumbled, wrapping his arm around Jem as they began to shuffle home. He felt Jem wrap an arm around him as well, and he almost laughed at their weak attempts to support each other.

“Yes, that was quite the experience,” Jem said fondly. The two were quiet the rest of the way, occasionally having to take breaks. Will threw up twice more and Jem coughed up more blood that should have prevented him from being able to stand upright, let along walk.

Miraculously, the two of them reached the Institute. They were greeted by a shocked Charlotte who ushered them inside quickly. “Look at you two!” she scolded. She hit Will upside the head and he groaned, rubbing at it. “You need to tell me when you are under the weather, Will.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Will muttered.

When both of them were brought upstairs with help from Sophie and Tessa, Will stopped as he was being pushed toward his own bedroom door. “No. I would like to stay with James.”

Sophie hesitated before nodding. “We’ll put you in something warm and dry and then I can show you to Mr. Carstairs’ room.”

Will sighed in relief and changed into warm nightwear before heading to Jem’s room. He could hear his Parabatai coughing weakly from where he stood and he Tessa’s soothing, soft voice. He pushed the door open and Tessa smiled at him, standing up from the chair beside Jem’s bed. “You two really frightened me today,” she said sadly, putting her hand on Will’s cheek. “I suggest you don’t pull something like that again.”

Will laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “You know me, Tessa.”

“Indeed.” Tessa left the room and Will hurried over to Jem’s side.

“How are you feeling?” Will asked, sitting in the chair.

“Like I just went ten rounds with a giant, demonic worm. And you?”

Will chuckled slightly before beginning to cough. “Similar to you, I suppose.”

Jem moved himself over on the bed, giving Will room to lay down. Will smiled softly and accepted the invitation gratefully as he slid under the covers. The bed was warm and with Jem’s comforting presence, he felt himself truly relax for the first time that day. “Thank you,” Will said sincerely, closing his eyes. Days like this were the worst. Not because of the fighting and the exhaustion, but because they were a harsh reminder of how little time he had left with Jem. With each coughing episode, Jem’s life was drained away, little by little. Soon, his light would burn out.

“Stop fussing over me,” Jem scolded. Even though his eyes were closed, he could still tell exactly what Will was thinking.

Will knew that instead of worrying about the future, he needed to enjoy the present. For now, Jem was still with him and that was all that mattered. He chuckled softly, feeling sleep begin to wash over him. “Never,” he whispered, before finally feeling himself drift off into a peaceful rest with his Parabatai close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, my Tumblr is hold-my-hair-back where you can see an abundance of my emetophilia stories.


End file.
